Hell in Skirts
by LaraMarya
Summary: O que você faria se o tormento de sua vida se tornasse uma garota de 17 anos? Edward Cullen, um arquiteto de 32 anos, se perguntava isso todos os dias, e nunca chegava numa conclusão, mas com o tempo ele aprende que a caça um dia se transforma no caçador.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, essa é uma historia nova e bem, é meio que um teste pra ver se a recepção é boa, se sim continuo a postar, espero a colaboração de vocês ok? e muito obrigado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hell in Skirts <strong>

Todo dia ela fazia a mesma coisa, acordava as seis desligava o despertador e se cobria de novo, seis e quarenta ela levantava atrasada, era raridade quando realmente levantava no horário, quando se dava conta de que tinha pouco tempo, Bella corria para o banheiro e não demorava mais de 2 minutos lá dentro saia de toalha e sumia em seu closet para vestir o uniforme da escola, e eu a observava todos os dias da minha janela, eu sabia que era falta de educação e que não tinha cabimento nenhum eu, um homem britânico de 32 anos, sentir essa curiosidade por uma adolescente de 17 anos, mas eu não conseguia me segurar. Desde que tinha me mudado para Nova York e me tornado vizinho dos Swan minha vida havia mudado de rumo e atualmente gira em torno dela, minha vizinha de 17 aninhos Isabella Swan, que depois de vestir o uniforme, colocar suas argolas, e pegar sua bolsa, ia para a cozinha cumprimentar sua mãe e seu padrasto, que diziam _"Bella pegue seu lanche e se apresse" _ou _"Não vai tomar café?", _mas Bella só gritava um _"amo vocês até mais tarde!" _e corria porta afora para pegar a bicicleta e era nesse momento que eu saia de terno e gravata com uma garrafa térmica cheia de café na mão e dizia:

-Bom dia Senhorita Swan!

Bella se virou colocando seu casaco e sorriu. Como ela conseguia ficar bonita mesmo pouco arrumada?

-Bom dia senhor Cullen! Gostaria de conversar, mas estou terrivelmente atrasada!

Ela tirou a bicicleta da garagem e a empurrou para a rua, mas soltou um palavrão alto quando notou que os pneus estavam vazios e por um momento, eu tive um lapso de coragem, ou de covardia e disse:

-Quer uma carona Senhorita Swan?

Bella levantou seu olhar zangado que mudou totalmente quando ela me encarou por minutos? Horas? Não sei, mas eu sentia ela vasculhar minha alma com aquele par de olhos cor de chocolate.

-Não seria incomodo?

-Claro que não, seria um pra...

-Ótimo!

Sorrindo, ela deixou a bicicleta na entrada de carros e correu ao meu encontro.

-E ai, seu carro é veloz?

Ela perguntou, falando bem próximo ao meu rosto mesmo ela sendo bem mais baixa que eu seu halito quente me atingiu.

-O-o que?- eu estava gaguejando? Imbecil!

-Tomara que seja porque eu estou totalmente atrasada, Edward _daaarling!_

Falando em um sotaque britânico afetado Bella encostou-se no carro e me esperou destrava-lo e abrir a porta do carona para ela.

Quando cuspi a palavra "carona" para Bella, não imaginei o quão tenso e quente estaria dentro do carro mesmo sendo inverno em NY, não imaginei que ela ligaria o som alto e tiraria as botas e colocaria os pés com meia pretas no porta-luvas, isso tudo sem pedir permissão, ela cantava alguma coisa alto e sorria pra mim, eu estava suando frio, folguei minha gravata e quando paramos no sinal eu podia sentir o olhar de Bella me examinando.

Essa seria uma longa carona, e eu pagaria o preço.

-E ai, no que o Senhor trabalha?

Quando o sinal abriu Bella quebrou o silencio e abaixou o som.

-Eu sou um arquiteto... Trabalho numa Construtora...

-E o que você constrói? Prédios? -Ela agora mascava um chiclete e piscava os olhos pra mim de um jeito terrivelmente sensual.

-É... Complexos, condomínios...

-Dos tipos grandes?

-Sim.

-Ótimo, eu gosto grande.

E dizendo isso ela estourou uma bola de chiclete com os lábios.

Durante o caminho todo Bella perguntou coisas sobre mim, onde eu morava antes de vir pra cá, qual faculdade eu cursei, se eu tinha irmãos ou irmãs, onde estava o resto da minha família, e em nenhum momento ela parou de me olhar, só era interrompida por bolas de chiclete eventuais que estavam me deixando doido. Paramos na Constance Billard, escola exclusivamente feminina de Manhattan onde Bella estudava, estava no último ano, e foi a única coisa que falou sobre ela.

-Bom, é aqui!

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta eu disse:

-Não, permita-me.

Sai do carro e abri a porta para ela que tinha calçado as botas e posto o casaco, Bella pegou sua bolsa e se aproximou de mim falando em meu ouvido.

-Muito obrigado, Edward darling...

Bella me deu um beijo no rosto e correu para dentro da escola, encontrando amigas no caminho, e eu fiquei lá em choque.

Ela tinha ficado nas pontas dos pés, se aproximado do meu rosto, colocado a mão em meu ombro para se apoiar, foram segundos de tensão mas também de prazer, Bella era quente, seu corpo em contato com meu fez todos meus músculos se tencionarem e eu fiquei alerta e minhas mãos quase saíram do lado do meu corpo e a agarraram com força, mas os olhares das meninas na entrada da escola me lembraram da confusão que eu estava me metendo.

* * *

><p><strong> E ai o que acharam? mereço uma review? até a próxima!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, isso foi uma recepção e tanto hein? obrigaaaado, de verdade! são vocês a minha inspiração, a minha força de vontade pra escrever! ok ai está outro cap (curtinho) de HiS, aproveitem!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov<strong>

-Então, esse ai era o seu stalker? Porque se for... Durma com ele!

Alice gritava enquanto nós matávamos o quarto período fumando na quadra descoberta do fundo da escola, quase nunca era usada na verdade, porque fazia fronteira com o campo de futebol da St. Judes, a escola masculina que era afiliada a Constance, e de acordo com a lógica da direção se agente praticasse vôlei ou a porra que fosse na quadra externa nós teríamos contato com testosterona e ai nosso rendimento cairia e ficaríamos grávidas ao 16, ai viraríamos estrelas do reality show imbecil da MTV...isso nunca ocorreria na Constance Billard School, mulheres com o selo Constance de ensino se tornariam médicas, advogadas ou professoras, mas na verdade as ambições reais das minhas colegas eram se casar com um homem rico, colocar silicone ou ser modelo de catálogo...triste, mas é a verdade.

Eu e Alice na verdade éramos sim, esnobes e antipáticas como todo mundo aqui, mas ao contrario da maioria eu era esperta e Alice criativa e inteligente, nós não havíamos decidido o que fazer na faculdade, nosso objetivo era passar o próximo ano, depois da formatura, viajando o mundo, e talvez depois que voltássemos algo viria à mente e a gente acabasse entrando em Yale ou Brown, onde nossos pais sonhavam em nos ver estudando.

-Alice, por favor, você poderia ser um pouco menos piranha? - Ela riu enquanto eu tentava arrumar a franja e o resto do meu cabelo comprido demais.

-Seu cabelo fica tão lindo ao sol Bella... Sinto falta do meu...

Choramingou, Alice tinha cortado o cabelo num Chanel na altura dos ombros durante as férias de inverno num lapso de loucura no Caribe, onde nossas famílias passaram as férias querendo fugir da neve Nova-iorquina, eu conhecia Alice desde sempre, os Brandon e os Swans sempre foram amigos, na verda nossas mães eram, depois que meu pai faleceu, tia Eva e Alice, apoiaram minha mãe e eu, mas agora que ela tinha o Phil e muito dinheiro todo mundo estava bem de novo.

-Tudo bem, voltando ao assunto, ele é muito gostoso... Meu Deus Bella com um vizinho desse quem precisa de taxi ou bicicleta!

Gargalhei alto e de repente ouvimos um barulho vindo de trás dos portões, eu e Alice nos escondemos embaixo de uma arquibancada aos risos e tentando não queimar uma a outra com os cigarros.

-Mais que merda...

Sussurrei com medo de alguém nos pegar.

-Acho que não vem ninguém...

Jéssica apareceu correndo pelos portões e parou quando não nos achou.

-Estamos aqui sua imbecil!

Uma única palavra resume Jessica Stanley, imbecil.

-Deus! Saí correndo do laboratório para chamar vocês, teste surpresa do senhor Banner e que cheiro é esse aqui?

-Chanel nº5... O que você acha?

Cuspi enquanto pisava na bituca.

-Tentem se livrar do cheiro... E Bella quem era o cara que você chegou? O do Volvo sabe?

-Uma vítima...

Alice e eu demos uma gargalhada e empurramos a Stanley pelo corredor até o banheiro mais próximo, ela estava certa o cheiro estava forte.

-Qual o nome dele? Onde ele mora? Quantos anos ele tem? Ele é rico?

-Jéssica, cala a porra da boca e escuta. Aquele é Edward Cullen, sim da Cullen Inc. e ele é meu vizinho e stalker oficial...

-Stalker? - Jéssica tinha caído na gargalhada.

-É, o cara me espiona desde que se mudou pra frente da nossa casa na Park, eu não sei qual é a dele... Mas estou doidinha pra descobrir.

-O que você tem em mente?

Alice perguntou me passando um chiclete.

-O senhor Cullen tem que saber que se o caçador observa demais e não age, ele eventualmente virará a caça.

Sorri diabolicamente para o meu reflexo no espelho.

- E dessa vez será o dia do caçador.

* * *

><p><strong>É, Bella não está para brincadeira Edward <em>"daaaaaarling"<em> que se prepare! vejo vocês logo logo, até mais! (mereço review?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bom, o que eu poderia dizer além de ME DESCULPEM? de verdade, eu estava atolado de coisas para estudar pro vestibular e bom... a vida não tá fácil pra ninguém, não é? demorou mas chegou, está ai o terceiro capítulo de Hell in Skirts! aproveitem a leitura!**

* * *

><p>Depois de deixar Bella na escola, passei o resto do dia ruminando o que aconteceu, não consegui me concentrar em nada do trabalho nem completar nenhuma planilha, Tanya uma colega de trabalho que eu sinceramente desconfiava que estava dando em cima de mim me convidou para almoçar e eu prontamente aceitei, Tanya era uma loira linda, de pernas compridas e mais alta que Bella, talvez assimeu me focaria no que era certo e tirasse aquela saia xadrez e meias pretas da cabeça.<p>

-Então Edward, você parece meio tenso...

Tanya comentou levando o garfo aos lábios vermelhos de batom.

-Pareço? Bom, deve ser impressão sua Tanya, me sinto perfeitamente bem.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, mas se manteve calada, o cabelo de Tanya era extramente loiro e ia até o meio das costas, o de Bella ia até a cintura e era de um castanho avermelhado que não se vê normalmente por ai...e lá vai eu pensando nela novamente.

-Tanya, me diga, sempre quis trabalhar com arquitetura? - Puxei assunto rapidamente.

-Sim, sempre foi meu sonho, ralei muito pra entrar em Harvard e consegui esse emprego e agora tenho a vida que sempre quis... Só falta companhia.

Ela sorriu e molhou os lábios com a língua, esse é um dos primeiros sinais de flerte feminino, primeiro elas descruzam e cruzam as pernas várias vezes, depois passam as mãos no cabelo e te olham pelos cílios e o passo final é umedecimento dos lábios que se não for feito da forma certa, pode virar uma cena feia do caralho.

Já com Tanya, só ficou provocativo demais e não atraiu nada em mim. Eu estava perdido.

Dei uma risadinha não querendo estragar tudo para ela, olhei no meu relógio e fiz uma cena.

-Nossa, olha a hora! Tenho mesmo que ir Tanya me desculpe...

Ela me olhou surpresa enquanto eu pegava meu terno e o celular.

Corri para fora do restaurante indo direto aos elevadores para meu andar, eu estava com tanta raiava de mim e dos meus hormônios masculinos, ela só tinha 17 anos, em nome de Deus... E foi ai que meu celular tocou. No visor o número era confidencial.

-Edwaaaard...

A voz cantarolou baixinho do outro lado da linha, os pêlos da minha nuca se arrepiaram e eu ofeguei. Aquela voz...

-Quem é? Quem está falando?

-Não reconhece a minha voz...?

Deus, podia ser Bella, mas a voz era sexy, adulta demais...

-Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?

Eu tinha começado a suar frio e o elevador não tinha parado em nenhum andar.

-Darling, não reconhece a minha voz? - um risinho.

-Bella?

-Claro bobinho... E ai vem me pegar na escola também?

-Como conseguiu meu número?

-Com o cartão que você deu aos meus pais? Vai vir me pegar?

Era eu ouvir a sua voz que tudo desmoronava e todas as coisas perdiam o sentido, Bella...

-Que horas eles te liberam?

-Duas e meia.

-Estarei ai. Duas e meia.

-Darling, você é o melhor.

_Clique._

E de novo ela tinha me deixado confuso no silêncio.

Passar o resto do dia esperando o relógio mostrar 14:30 foi vergonhoso, eu não conseguia tira-la da cabeça, me confundi nas pastas e em todos as plantas, duas horas avisei que estava dando uma pausa e saí, meia horas seria bom, teria que driblar todo o trânsito de Nova York.

Mil perguntas passavam pela minha cabeça... Será que ela estaria lá? Que porra eu estava fazendo? Mas quando cheguei nos portões tudo se dissipou e só havia Bella, em pé no meio fio, cabelos caindo em cascata em seus ombros, pele rosada do frio e chupando um pirulito alegremente. Porra.

Quando me viu ela sorriu e os lábios estavam extremamente vermelhos. Ela correu e entrou no carro num rompante.

-Deus, eu estava congelando!

E assim naturalmente ela se aproximou de mim e beijou minha bochecha delicadamente e tudo cheirava a cereja.

-Teve um bom dia senhor Cullen?

Olhei para Bella que tinha feito o mesmo ritual de mais cedo, sem botas, pé com meias no porta luvas e procurava uma estação de rádio.

-Me chame de Edward, Bella.

Mas ela já tinha fechado os olhos e curtia a música, observar Bella era fascinante ela se balançava de acordo com o ritmo da música, passando as mãos na nuca relaxando totalmente, o som tinha um ritmo devagar, sexy, quente... Assim como Bella.

_"I can't give it up_

_To someone elses touch_

_Because I care too much_

_Could you tell_

_I was left lost and lonely_

_Could you tell_

_Things ain't worked out my way"_

**xXx**

_"Eu não posso me deixar levar_

_Pelo toque de outra pessoa_

_Porque eu me importo demais_

_Você sabia_

_Que eu fui deixado perdido e sozinho_

_Você sabia_

_Que nada sairia do meu jeito"_

_Inifinity-The XX_

Ela passava as mãos nas meias e perto da barra da saia, era quase como assistir um orgasmo em câmera lenta, por causa da cena quase invadi um sinal, o solavanco fez Bella abrir os olhos e me olhar muito concentrada, ela pegou minha mão direita que estava no volante e a colocou em cima de sua blusa, em seu peito, onde estava seu coração.

-Está sentindo?

Aquilo era tão surreal que eu só sacudi a cabeça negativamente.

- É... Ele está calmo, você faz bem a ele, Edward... Ao meu coração...

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Ficamos nos encarando até que alguém buzinasse e me chamasse de imbecil porque o sinal tinha aberto. Bella soltou minha mão e sorriu levemente, depois tirou outro pirulito da bolsa, o desembalou e colocou na boca, eu nem tinha notado que o outro tinha sido jogado no cinzeiro do carro. Depois de algum momento ela falou.

-Não estou mais com frio, na verdade está quente demais aqui.

* * *

><p><strong>De qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado, e agradeço a compreensão de vocês, sei que não mereço uma review, mas sejam boazinhas, tudo bem? haha, até a próxima!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo novinho pra vocês! estou em uma maré de inspiração incrível essas ultimas semanas, graças a vocês! então obrigado! **

* * *

><p><strong>POV Edward<strong>

Bella caminhou devagar em minha direção seus saltos eram tão finos que podiam furar o carpete do meu quarto, as meias pretas, a cinta-liga e a lingerie preta com renda estava me fazendo quase sufocar, era mais do que eu sempre imaginei, muito mais. Ela lambeu os lábios e me empurrou na cama se pondo entre as minhas pernas para desamarrar minha gravata, eu queria toca-la em todos os lugares possíveis.

Depois de desamarrar Bella sorriu pra mim e se afastou.

-Sabe como você me faz sentir, Edward darling?- Ela ronronou.

Eu neguei com um movimento e cabeça, eu suava e não podia esperar pra arrancar aquela renda toda.

-Você me faz sentir... Como se eu estivesse queimando...

Ofeguei.

-Você me faz queimar aqui...

Ela passou as mãos pelas têmporas e a cabeça;

-Aqui...

Ela apertou as mãos em seu coração;

-E aqui...

E suas mãos tocaram o lugar que eu mais queria em sua..

_PI PI PI PI PI..._

Acordei num rompante derrubando o despertador e pensando no que eu havia sonhado, passar algumas horas com Bella estava me fazendo ficar louco, completamente desnorteado. Era assim que ela me fazia sentir, louco, perdido e inconsequente, mas também me fazia sentir mais vivo e mais feliz.

Eu deveria ter feito alguma merda na Santa Ceia para mereçer isso, só podia..me levantei para enfrentar outro dia na empresa e outro dia pensando em Bella e em como isso me levaria a ruína, com o sonho eu tinha perdido o horário de Bella, então corri para tomar um banho rápido e depois preparar o café.

Sai de casa ainda meio sonolento segudando a garrafa térmica nas mãos, quando abri a porta quase derrubei minha maleta e a garrafa fumegante. O meu sonho estava lá sentado no capô do meu carro, abraçando os joelhos, os cabelos ruivos caindo em volta dela e os olhos castanhos olhando pra mim extremamente expressivos.

-Bom Dia, vizinho!

Bella sorriu e esticou as pernas,e naquele movimento eu pude ter a visão de sua calcinha de renda branca...meus pensamentos estavam se confundindo de novo, demorei para responder.

-Bom dia, Isabella.

Tentei ser cortêz, mas Bella fez uma careta que a deixava fofa e irresistível

-Isabella? soou como meu pai agora, Edward...eca!

Como o pai dela? meu Deus, era a última coisa que eu queria! me sentir mais velho...mas era sempre aquilo que me trazia a realidade.

Você tem 32 anos Edward, e ela 17...isso é ilegal, não pode aconteçer...Você não pode tê-la só pra si.

Apertei meus olhos tentanto esquecer esses pensamentos.

-Não vai se atrasar para escola, Bella?

Ela desceu do capô do carro e foi falando enquanto se aproximava de mim.

-Bom eu estava esperando uma carona de um certo vizinho britânico e prestativo...

Ela se aproximou e eu senti aquele cheiro doce de cereja, apertou a minha gravata e depois passou o dedo pelo cetim bem devagar enquanto dizia:

-Não seria incomodo, não é?

E então ela mordeu os lábios me deixando totalmente sem argumentos, só consegui negar com um movimento de cabeça.

-Obrigado!

Assim como ontem ela correu e entrou no banco do carona, quando me sentei no banco do motorista ela já havia colocado os pés com as meias brancas e finas no porta luvas e posto óculos escuros de amarção vermelha em forma de coração.

-Gostei dos óculos...

Comentei divertido. Bella se virou para mim sorrindo com aqueles lábios naturalmente avermelhados.

-São novos, comprei no eBay...já leu _Lolita_, Edward?

Quase atropelei um ciclista quando Bella tocou no assunto, sim eu tinha lido Lolita, há um tempo atrás enquanto estava na faculdade.

-Cuidado! não mate nós dois!

Bella se ajeitou no banco e ligou o rádio e _"The way you look tonight"_ na voz de Tonny Bennet começou a tocar, eu adorova a música e cantarolei baixinho, Bella estava concentrada olhando o Central Park passar rápido pela janela, a chuva caía e molhava o vidro e o vento fazia as gotas dançarem, e naquele momento, olhando o perfil de Bella, seus olhos que encaravam o vidro e o modo como sorria consigo mesma...eu soube, com todo meu coração, que eu estava me apaixonando por essa garota, e que se precisasse eu daria carona para ela por toda vida, só para poder ter esse momento tão rotineiro e tão íntimo entre nós dois...e eu deixei que a música tocasse nos envolvendo, não sei se ela sentia a intensidade do momento, mas eu com certeza estava abismado de como ela me fazia sentir só com o umedecer os lábios e o passar dos dedos no vidro acompanhando as gotas que corriam. Ela estava linda. Não me importava como o trânsito estava um caos ou o fato de que eu estava me atrasando para o trabalho, Bella estava linda sorrindo para a chuva.

_Oh but your lovely_

_with your smile so warm_

_and your cheeks so soft_

_there is nothing for me, but to love you_

_just the way you look tonight_

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_tearing my fear apart_

_and that laugh_

_that wrinkles your nose_

_touches my foolish heart_

**xXx**

_Sim, você está encantadora,_

_Com seu sorriso tão caloroso_

_E as maçãs do seu rosto tão suaves._

_Não tenho alternativa a não ser amar você_

_E [amar] o jeito como você se parece esta noite..._

_A cada palavra, sua ternura aumenta,_

_Retirando meu medo._

_E aquele riso_

_Que franze seu nariz_

_Toca meu tolo coração..._

A música foi chegando ao seu final, e nós estávamos chegando em nosso destino, a escola, onde diríamos adeus, me preparava para me separar dela, eu havia parado o carro em frente a entrada da escolaquando Bella se virou para mim e retirou os óculos, hesitou por um momento mordendo os lábios daquele jeito adoravél e sedutor e enfim falou.

-Eu adoro essa música...

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos suspirando, como se aproveitasse os últimos momentos comigo, quando os abriu pareciam tristes e eu só queria abraça-la e implorar que ficasse comigo, mas eu não o fiz e Bella guardou seus óculos na bolsa e calçou as sapatos bem encerados, colocou o cachecol em volta de si para se proteger da chuva e quando ia abrir a porta eu me estiquei e a segurei.

-Bella, espere...está chovendo.

Procurei por um guarda-chuva que mantinha no banco traseiro do carro e sai para abrir a porta para ela, sorrindo abertamente Bella saiu e se pôs em baixo do guarda-chuva, eu estava totalmente ciente de nossa aproximação, ela estava quente e eu podia sentir sua vibração. Caminhamos devagar até a entrada de alunos, onde meninas corriam se protejendo da chuva, rindo e pisando em poças fazendo água espirrar. Paramos na entrada, Bella se virou para ir, mas com um último suspiro que foi quase um gemido ela se virou num rompante e se pôs nas pontas dos pés para me beijar delicadamente nos lábios, foi rápido, mas intenso, não intenso com língua e lambança..um intenso cheio de significado e sentimento, seus lábios rosados tocaram os meus devagar, delicadamente. Ela se afastou e me olhos diretamente nos olhos dizendo:

-Tenha um bom dia, _darling._

E então correu para dentro da escola me deixando segurando o guarda-chuva, em pé na calçada tentando acreditar no que tinha acabado de aconteçer, como um garoto toquei meus lábios ainda incrédulo, não sei se alguém notou, alguma aluna? os seguranças? o porteiro, talvez? mas todos pareciam continuar com suas vidas, correndo para se abrigar da chuva e ninguém tinha notado como o mundo parecia se encaixar para mim e perder o foco ao mesmo tempo, naquele breve momento em os lábios de Bella tocaram os meus.

* * *

><p><strong>Pessoal, eu estava pensando se vocês têm algum interesse em saber mais detalhes da fanfic, como imagens e alguns previews, me dêem a opinião de vocês que estou pensando em criar um tumblr para ficar mais fácil para vocês imaginarem visualmente cada detalhe da fanfic! seria muito legal saber o que vocês acham! contando com uma review e até a próxima!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Em primeiro lugar, ME DESCULPE! Se alguma leitora que lia a historia em 2012 estiver lendo isso, minhas sinceras desculpas, me sinto péssima...deixei todo mundo na mão, parei de postar sem ao menos um aviso! espero que me perdoem um dia, a vida entra no caminho, a inspiração some e então você fica desmotivado, desculpe de novo :( De qualquer forma a inspiração voltou e com tudo, minha vontade de escrever também e aqui está um capitulo novo de Hell in Skirts, é curto só pra saber se vai ser bem recepcionado. É isso, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Olhei para o vidro sem realmente vê-lo, passei meu dia com a cabeça em outro lugar, na verdade esse "outro lugar" era Bella, o beijo que ela me deu, que agora parecia tão irreal como se eu tivesse criado o acontecido em minha mente, era uma hipótese bem sólida, mas tinha mesmo acontecido, eu realmente tinha sido enfeitiçado e algo me dizia que aquele pequeno beijo, aquele pequeno gesto só seria o início.<p>

Passei o dia no trabalho confuso, divagando, tentando me concentrara nas planilhas e arquivos inacabados, em minha mesa só se acumulava papel e em minha mente se acumulava Bella... O cheiro do seu cabelo, sua respiração quente, suas meias finas, sua pele translúcida, tudo nela me atraía e tudo nela me dizia para me manter longe. Desejava que o expediente terminasse para que eu tivesse uma desculpa para sair e busca-la na escola, fazer uma surpresa, eu já estava no inferno mesmo, melhor deixar a chama me engolir.

Bella sairia da escola às quatro horas e eu estaria lá prontinho para presentea-la com um buquê de Frésias que comprei a caminho, ela teria uma grande surpresa, sai um pouco mais cedo para tentar driblar o trânsito de NY que estava sempre um caos, não tinha hora para uma porra de um bueiro estourar e toda a sétima com a quinta avenida ficar interditada eu teria que encontrar um caminho alternativo e isso só me atrasaria mais. Como esperava cheguei atrasado e uma confusão de meninas de saia plissada se acumulava em frente ao portão da escola, todas sorridentes com seus celulares em punho enquanto falavam alto ou trocavam mensagem, umas retocavam os batons outras só fingiam estar interessadas... Nunca entenderia mulheres, nem aquelas que nem mulheres eram ainda. Não avistei Bella em lugar nenhum, varri o perímetro da entrada inteiro, mas nenhum sinal daqueles olhos castanhos. Resolvi sair do carro e me aproximar foi quando uma das meninas se separou de seu grupo e veio ao meu encontro ela era baixa, mais baixa que Bella talvez, tinha um cabelo curto e um rosto pequeno de fada.

-Você é Edward Cullen?

Ela perguntou me encarando.

-Sim...

-Sou Alice Brandon, amiga da Bella... Lindas flores. Se esta a procurando, ela já foi. Pegou uma carona com um cara da . Tarde demais bonitão.

Com isso ela piscou para mim e voltou para suas amigas que deram risinhos afetados.

Bella pegou carona com um "cara da "? Que cara? Ela conhecia essa pessoa? Ela estava segura? Eu estava perdendo a cabeça de preocupação e ciúmes agora notei como é passar por isso e sinceramente eu estava odiando.

Dirigi para casa de cabeça quente, só pensava no pior e o ódio por esse cara desconhecido só crescia. Porque ela não pode me esperar? Qual era a porra da pressa? Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito na entrada de casa e procurei por Bella na casa dos Swan, a casa parecia inabitada como se ninguém estivesse lá dentro, normalmente o pai de Bella chegava em casa a noite, mas a mãe dela sempre estava em casa, mas não dessa vez. Resolvi entrar em casa e tomar um banho talvez me acalmasse, Deus sabia como eu estava a ponto de espancar um estranho na rua. Entrei no chuveiro deixando a água quente me relaxar, acalmar meus músculos e minha mente inquieta e ciumenta passei minutos ou horas debaixo do chuveiro quando o som da campainha me acordou e tudo que eu estava tentando esquecer e deixar de lado voltou: a ansiedade, excitação será que seria ela a porta? Corri para a entrada só colocando uma toalha na cintura e abri a porta do banheiro deixando o vapor escapar, quase escorreguei na escada e quando a abri a porta lá estava... O carteiro.

-Encomenda para o Senhor Cullen.

Assinei o pacote que provavelmente eram as plantas do novo complexo no Soho.

-Obrigado. –Respondi decepcionado, sem esperança que algo melhorasse esse pesadelo de dia, desejei não ter acordado hoje, desejei não ter dado carona a minha vizinha adolescente, desejei não me mudar para Nova York. Estava quase fechando a porta quando ouvi passos apressados na rua e alguém ofegando, levantei meu olhar para encontrar uma das cenas mais linda que já contemplei na vida. Bella correndo em minha direção, o cabelo voando com o vento, a meia rasgada no joelho esquerdo, suas bochechas rosadas do esforço e seu sorriso quente e ofegante, minha menina voltou.

Ela me encontrou na entrada de casa e não consegui evitar meu grande sorriso de alívio, ela estava ali com seu olhar profundo e divertido, sua bolsa pesada em seus ombros e seu casaco pesado, minha Bella cheirando a cereja.

-Oi... – Ela falou para que só eu ouvisse.

-Olá, - Respondi tentando não transparecer minha excitação. Sorrimos um para o outro pelo que parecia uma eternidade até que Bella quebrou o silencio

-Tenho sido uma garota tão, tão má Edward Darling.

E foi ai que minha toalha escorreu dos meus quadris e caiu no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>Se você chegou até aqui, meus sinceros agradecimentos, não tenho direito de pedir review sei que não mereço (mas se quiserem podem deixar sabe) enfim beijo e até o próximo capítulo! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo de HiS, acho que agora as postagens vão ser mais regulares, espero ter o apoio de vocês ok? Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>A tensão era palpável, Bella estava sentada no balcão da cozinha e tomava um chá de Anis estrelado, que ela mesma tinha preparado, enquanto eu tentava me recuperar do acontecido e vestia algo que não fosse só uma toalha de banho escorregadia. Suas pernas penduradas balançavam e eu não conseguia não olhar para o rasgo em sua meia que parecia perfeita dias atrás. No que ela tinha se metido? Eu não aguentava mais o silencio entre nós, mas, como sempre, minha covardia não permitiu que eu o quebrasse, mas Bella o fez.<p>

-Porque você está agindo tão estranho? – Seu nariz se franziu e ela tomou um gole de seu chá, o vapor da caneca fumegante tomando seu rosto. Deus, como ela era linda.

-B-Bom eu... Bem...

Deus, eu podia soar mais imbecil? Encostei-me na ilha de mármore no meio da cozinha e bati minha cabeça na prataria pendurada, Bella riu e eu soou como música para mim.

-Eu prometo que não vi nada, Edward... Uma pena. – Ela suspirou e eu quase não pude ouvir as ultimas duas palavras. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido, minha toalha escorregou, Bella arregalou seus olhos e sua boca se abriu em um O assustado, ela se virou envergonhada enquanto eu tentava recuperar a toalha desesperadamente. Depois disso eu sai correndo para meu quarto e a deixei fazer o que fosse, eu esperava que ela fosse embora, mas para minha surpresa a ouvi perguntar da cozinha se eu queria chá.

E aqui estávamos nós, nessa bolha cheia de olhares e frases não ditas.

Bella saltou da bancada e se aproximou para onde eu estava e empurrou minha caneca para próximo de mim.

-Prometo que não estou tentando te matar e eu sei fazer um chá de verdade, ok? Sei que nunca vou chegar a seu padrão elevado de chá inglês, mas posso tentar. Então, seja um bom menino e tome um gole.

Como um bom menino eu tomei um gole do chá e realmente estava maravilhoso. Ela parecia tão cheia de certeza e confiança, enquanto falava me tinha na palma de sua mão.

-Está me fazendo muitas promessas hoje Senhorita Swan. – Respondi brincando, bom pelo menos consegui formular uma frase que não foi totalmente idiota. A resposta de Bella veio em forma de careta, ela não gostava quando a chamava assim e nem quando a chamava de Isabella.

-Não vai perguntar o porquê de eu estar sendo uma garota _tão má_, Darling?

-Estou tentando evitar essa pergunta...

Dito isso caminhei para fora da cozinha com minha caneca na mão, de repente o colarinho do meu suéter parecia me sufocar e o ambiente estava quente demais. Ouvi os passos lentos de Bella atrás de mim, eu me sentia como um rato sendo guiado para uma armadilha fatal.

Entrei na primeira porta que vi em minha frente, meu escritório. Ótimo.

-Você tem medo da resposta?

Bella perguntou e sua voz doce e sedutora ecoou pelo cômodo.

-Um pouco. - Respondi me sentando a mesa, afundei na poltrona me sentindo exausto e confuso, passei minhas mãos em meu rosto e cabelo tentando pensar direito.

Bella encostou-se à mesa de costas para mim, seu cabelo comprido caindo em cascata em suas costas, ela apoiou a sua caneca ao seu lado na mesa e parecia suspirar. O silencio que tomou conta do ambiente era insuportável, e consegui ouvir a respiração de Bella que parecia pesada e do meu próprio coração disparado. O que essa garota fazia comigo?

Ela virou-se e me encarou com um olhar indecifrável, comecei a me sentir invadido e desconfortável então fingi fazer algo com os papéis que estavam em cima da mesa, os vasculhava sem realmente vê-los, mas eu ainda podia sentir o olhar de Bella me perfurar e então eu senti ela se aproximar, seus passos preguiçosos alcançando-me, ela deu a volta na mesa e então estava ao meu lado em pé, eu podia sentir seu cheiro de cereja e ouvir a batida rápida do seu coração, inseguro levantei meus olhos para encará-la.

-O que você tem Edward? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

Sua voz era baixa e triste e meu coração se apertou quando vi um biquinho fofo se formando em seus lábios rosados.

-Não Bella, claro que não, hoje está sendo um dia estranho, é só isso. Não se sinta assim, por favor, sinto muito por lhe afligir dessa forma.

Ela ainda parecia chateada e num gesto questionável eu peguei sua mão quente.

-Acredite em mim, por favor, vamos, me mostre um sorriso.

Com relutância ela sorriu e apertou minha mão.

-Eu te esperei hoje depois da aula, mas você nunca chegou então eu peguei uma carona...

Ela suspirou e com um movimento sentou-se em meu colo, pegando-me de surpresa, entretanto me afastei, não querendo ter muito contato com seu corpo. Ela se virou para mesa, mexendo distraída em meus papeis, seu cabelo emanava aquele cheiro doce e forte dominando minha cabeça, me embriagando.

-Edward? Estou falando com você.

-Oh sim, me desculpe eu me atrasei e uma amiga sua disse que você tinha partido com um cara da St. Judes... Quem era esse cara afinal?

Então meu ciúme tinha voltado e a vontade de agarrá-la também, porém Bella foi mais rápida e se levantou do meu colo.

-Ninguém importante na verdade...

Levantei-me num rompante e a agarrei pelo braço, obrigando-a a olhar para mim.

-Quem era?

-Ai Edward, está me machucando!

Ela resistiu e tentou se livrar do meu aperto, mas eu era mais forte e a segurei mais apertado. E ficamos nos encarando, nossos olhares não se desgrudando. Eu estava me sentindo furioso e excitado ao mesmo tempo, Bella tinha o rosto corado e ofegava, tinham se passado segundos enquanto nos encarávamos, mas com certeza pareciam anos.

-O que você vai fazer se eu não contar hein, _Darling? –_ Bella cuspiu essas palavras e se aproximou mais de mim.

-Te punir por ser uma garota _tão, tão má..._

Os lábios de Bella se separam e ela ofegou alto, sua respiração ficando rápida e o silencio era tão profundo que eu pude ouvir seu coração acelerando e então sem pensar, sem analisar a situação, sem pestanejar eu a puxei para perto e a beijei, finalmente eu matei o que estava me matando.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquele pedido desesperado de review hahaha espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!<strong>


End file.
